Plague of the Tigress
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Using the powers of black magic, XEN creates Tigressa, an ally to defeat the Warriors one by one.  Her first target is Gravity Warrior Sissi...


Plague of the Tigress

Note: A Code Lyoko fanfic. XEN grows tired of trying to impress and woo the Queen, so he decides to fashion his own mate from dark magic. She appears to be half Bengal tigress and half human, and he dons the name "Tigressa" upon her, being pleased with his work. Meanwhile, Sissi has been feeling low, because of some self-confidence and self-respect problems, so Jim teaches her how Pencak Silat can build up a person's honor, self-respect, and self-confidence. Seeing this low self-confidence as a weakness in the group of virtual defenders, he sends Tigressa, an expert in Silat to beat Sissi down so the group is weakened.

Chapter 1—Under Stress

Sissi had so many different assignments to complete that she felt her brain was about ready to explode if she had to read another book, write another essay or take another test. She had been doing exceedingly well in all of her topics, but all of this work had made her feel rather drained. The only matter she wasn't handling very well was her recent audition to the musical version of _Cinderella_. Everyone knew she had a fantastic voice, but she simply didn't have enough confidence or courage to back it up. Every time she was called to sing for her role, her voice cracked, rasped and she coughed, as if she had a tickle or was parched.

"Sissi, what's wrong ?", Odd asked her after auditions had closed for the day.

"I can't seem to calm down. I'm having trouble sleeping at nights, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to nail the part of Cinderella. I desperately want to play that role. But no matter what, my throat closes up whenever I am on stage. That has never happened before. I really don't know what my trouble is.", Sissi said, starting to feel as if she was falling apart inwardly. She wanted to cry but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"You just need to rest. Can't you just go and lie down for a while ?", Odd asked, hoping to assuage her pain in some manner. Even his inviting touch to her arm offered her no comfort.

"I suppose I could try. I haven't tried napping. Perhaps you are correct.", she agreed as he walked her back to her dormitory and kissed her on the cheek before she went to take a nap.

"Feel better soon, Sissi. You're not yourself.", Odd said, who was very concerned about her. Knowing that Jim could possibly tend to her fears, he decided to call him and have his recommendation for her.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko…_

XEN had toyed around with the idea of forcing Oleander to marry him again, but it had all been done before. His dark magic didn't seem to impress her one bit and even the plethora of bouquets and fields of flowers and trinkets didn't woo her either.

"Feh. What am I bothering with all of this for ? It's useless. My magic shouldn't be wasted on such trivial, plebian objects.", XEN said, kicking a piece of earth in frustration. He didn't need the affections of the Queen anyhow, and seeing as that he had heard rumors about XANA's wedding to her, winning her hand was out of the question. Though he was vile and sinister, he was a gentleman, and he knew to leave another man's woman alone.

Still frustrated, XEN retreated to his fortress in the Dark Forest, which had recently been formed thanks to the forbidden knowledge of the dark arts and the blackness inside of his heart. It was his sanctuary and resting place from regret and dejection. While moping about and sitting on his throne in the throes of woe, he had a delectably twisted plot. In his mind, he had a vision for the perfect wife, the perfect mistress and the perfect lover. Her name would be Tigressa, since she would resemble the Terran Bengal Tiger, and her other half, though human, would be sardonically maniacal. Then again, he thought of more he could have Tigressa do once her spell was complete and she emerged. From his perception and precognition, he could sense one of the Lyokoian Warriors was sick with self-doubt, self-pity, and worse of all, self-loathing. These daemons would be tremendous allies in defeating Sissi, the Gravity Warrior. Soon, very soon, his scheme would come to life and he could start enacting his revenge upon those so-called Warriors.

Chapter 2—Sissi's Mentor

Odd had contacted Jim and he knew that something was definitely different about her.

"I'll come there myself and instruct a Silat class to help her gain her confidence back.", he stated boldly. At first it sounded like a good idea, but the Principal at the Academie was more close-minded and traditional than Jean was at Kadic. Jim would have to do an exceptional job at persuading the conservative Principal Turmeric or else Sissi wouldn't be able to build her confidence up enough before final open rehearsals had been done. Jim had to act, and quickly.

With plenty of research and time on his hands, Jim had decided to take a day off of teaching at Kadic to speak to Principal Gusteau Turmeric. Gusteau was in his office, reading one of the many books about Newton's Theories when his edification was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I would like to speak to you.", Jim said, feeling a bit intrusive.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Go ahead, sit down. Make yourself comfortable.", Gusteau said, amiably. For a stodgy principal he could be quite hospitable. Jim explained to Tumeric how his surrogate daughter wasn't acting as she usually does. After careful consideration, he decided to allow Jim to teach a Penchat Silat course at the Academie. Though he would be leaving a substitute to do his work at Kadic, he was more than happy to be assisting Sissi again. He could only hope she hadn't forgotten her moves from learning Silat so many years ago. Even if she had, he didn't mind teaching her again, since it brought him so much happiness.

Sissi was on her way to another class when she saw a Silat class practicing out in the track and field area of the Academie. She noticed a familiar face directing the class and wondered how he had been given clearance to actually conduct a Silat class to begin with.

"Jim, what are you doing here ?", she said, hugging him full-force from the side. It nearly knocked the air out of him but he chortled upon seeing his surrogate daughter again.

"I thought I could boost your confidence. So, how 'bout it ? Wanna sign up for Silat ?", Jim said with a warm smile.

"Sure, I would !", Sissi said, hugging him again. She would come after school to practice and then attend her rehearsals. Hopefully she could belt out her tunes better this time because she needed to impress the drama teacher.

She had heard from Jim that his father, Robert was substituting at Kadic. Only recently had he heard from his father there, and he loved every moment.

"He never substituted before, but he seems to be getting along well with the kids. He says Millie and Tamiya have really latched onto him. He feels like they're his surrogate daughters.", Jim said, with a laugh.

"That's terrific. I'm glad to hear they're getting along swimmingly. What about JoAnne ? The last I heard she was as busy as ever.", Sissi said.

"Yeah, mom is never still. She's either working or doing something creative with her hands. She's volunteering at a local fitness club, typical mother !", Jim said, smiling widely. Much to Jim's surprise, Sissi hadn't forgotten her moves and she executed them in flawless fashion. She had been able to exercise some of her pent up anger and came into roll call early.

"I hope that she impresses the drama teacher this time. Her past performances were lackluster, but despite that, I still cheered her on. I know she's got plenty of talent and it's bursting at the seams. She just needed a little ego boost, and I think you have given that to her. Thank you, I knew I could count on you, Jim.", Odd said, catching his mentor off guard with a gracious hug.

Chapter 3—Daemons Come Out to Play

_On Lyoko…_

"That's right my huntress, come out and play !", XEN said as Tigressa began to take her beastly form. At first she was naked, save the fact that hair covered everything on her frame. Loosely hanging leather covered her, although scantily.

"It seems we have to act faster than I originally thought. Sissi's daemons are fading. We need to lure them back out into the open. Tigressa, you know what to do, but go in disguise so they don't suspect you.", XEN said, before Tigressa vanished and her golden glimmering eyes faded along with her. Tigressa would challenge Sissi and bring her down at any cost and not even ask for mercy. If she had to kill her, it didn't much concern her.

_Back at the Academie…_

Sissi nailed her audition and had been practicing for the part of Cinderella as soon as she received the good news of how spectacularly her portrayal had been received. Her friends were very happy for her, most especially Odd.

"You see, honey, I knew you could do it !", Odd said, hugging her, with a gleeful expression.

"I simply had to be reminded I could. Thanks, everyone. And if you see Jim, tell him I said thanks as well.", Sissi said as she separated from the group and headed toward another class. The friends wouldn't see each other until lunch, but already they could sense that Sissi was elated she received the role for Cinderella but her royal bubble was about to be burst.

In her Anthropology class, Sissi was learning about how social groups functioned in orangutan society when a new student named Katherine or "Kat" had been introduced. She was rather buxom for her age, but had the shape of an artistic model. She looked rather preppy, and maybe a little snooty, but Sissi learned never to judge someone on their outward appearance alone.

Kat sat next to Sissi and sneered at her ominously. Sissi was beginning to feel a little uneasy, but paid more attention to the lesson at hand. After class was over, Kat continued to follow her and met her at Silat practice.

"Imagine that, what a small world it is ! I just arrived here and I'm in Silat practice with you.", she said, with a hint of malice in her voice. Sissi was beginning to like Kat less and less.

"Yes, it most certainly is, Kat. So, where are you from ?", Sissi questioned, trying to be friendly with the new lady in school.

"Morocco.", Kat lied, with another toothy smile. Sissi thought she could see rather large canine teeth within Kat's mouth and realized something was out of the ordinary with her.

"Alright, I want you to pair into teams. This person will be your sparring partner.", Jim said, as the class began to pair off and choose the student they would spar against. Kat's sapphire eyes glowed maliciously, in a way that was unearthly for human eyes to shine. She could sense that there was an ominous aura coming from the young lady. Immediately, amongst all the other students, she began fighting her and easily overtook her many times over.

She even threw Sissi over her shoulder so harshly as she nearly break it. There was another young man named Rachedi who saw her move and stood between Kat and Sissi.

"What are you doing ? That's not how it's done. You could seriously injure her !", Rachedi said, angrily. Kat was beginning to become agitated, and she didn't want anyone else to get in her way. It took the help of Rachedi and the entire Silat class to hold Kat back, but it was no good. As soon as everyone else was no longer an obstacle, Kat had been able to break Sissi's dominant arm. Before she could be expelled for harming another student, she had already disappeared.

"XEN's work…", Sissi said, before passing out.

"Don't worry honey. I caught onto her sinister signature, and I sensed it was the work of XEN as well…We'll take care of it. You need to rest and heal for now.", Jim said as he took her to the infirmary and had her taken care of immediately.

Chapter 4—Head On Collision

Though no one else was hurt, Sissi's right arm had been snapped in two. Luckily, it was a clean break, but it was still extremely painful for Sissi. She was deep in sleep after being knocked into the grass so forcefully. Hopefully the aspirin regimen the doctors would place her on would soothe the pain, but the physical therapy would be difficult. Already, she had slipped into a realm of self-doubt and self-pity. In her mind the phrases, "I could've stood up to her", and "I let my guard down too easily" were just one of many self-deprecating insults that taunted her and made her feel less and less confident until she cried outwardly.

Odd knew of what had happened and he had followed Jim and the others to a place where their digital teleportation to Lyoko wouldn't be seen. They had gone deep into the forest, where "Kat's" digital signal had disappeared.

"She's one of XEN's minions. I feel awful for having caught onto that too late, though.", Jim said, feeling remorseful.

"Don't worry about it, James, you did what you felt was right.", Sue said, trying to empathize with her dear husband. She was teaching in Kadic at the time, so she was only being briefed on the subject of Tigressa currently. With all the information the Warriors had they knew they had to be careful because obviously Tigressa was terribly strong. As long as they worked together, they would be able to defeat her. Without Sissi, it would be a little bit tougher, but somehow, they would manage. The poor girl's arm had snapped, but with the help of Nurse Bianca and God it would heal much faster.

XEN stood back and complimented his creation, marveling at how powerful she was. There was something raw and seductive about her, and he had to admit he was pleased. He didn't have to direct her in her methods. She acted on her own accord, driven by one mantra: obliterate anything that gets in the way, and continue to please Master XEN at all costs.

Tigressa sprang into action, running as fast as an actual tigress would on the Terran realm. The only one who could not fall behind the speed of Tigressa's running was Emily and she wasn't nearly so fast as this villainess was. One by one she fought the Warriors and easily put them into submission.

"You call this battling ? I've fought with leeches tougher than you.", she taunted, her catlike grin eliciting her sense of pleasure from their groans of pain and anguish. Just then, it was almost as if they could hear a silent prayer.

"Is that even possible ?", Odd thought to himself. None of them had ever underestimated the power of the miraculous and it seemed to weaken Tigressa although she didn't seem affected directly. The sound made her sensitive ears writhe and made her teeth grind. There was nothing more noisome than the purity and harmony of prayer. With that one small invocation, Tigressa had been subdued and her energy had lessened. She no longer wished to fight the Warriors, but she showed her bitterness before she left, sulking all the way.

XEN assured her she would have her revenge and she would grow stronger in time. They also vowed to rule Lyoko one day, but they would never have the chance so long as the Warriors were its protectors, and perhaps even Oleander could prove herself to be more than just a Queen. All of that remained to be seen in the battles to come.

Epilogue 

With therapy, Sissi healed much faster than even Bianca wanted to admit. She didn't want to mention that she had been visited by Emily, and Emily, like her mother, was a natural-born healer so her visit had caused Sissi to repair herself much more quickly than normal. Despite her injury, she had still been able to perform, cast and all. It would take a few more weeks for her to completely mend, but everyone was astonished. She had a will of pure iron, particularly to deal with the hurt she had to endure.

_Cinderella _was a hit with everyone and Odd cheered on his gorgeous princess, yet, he wasn't the only one who was proud of her. Her mother and father stood among the others, cheering wildly. They were ecstatic for her electrifying portrayal of the "rags to riches" story.

After the play, there was no Silat practice since it had been momentarily discontinued due to prior injuries. It would return, but it was said that the new instructor would be James' dad, Robert. Sissi hadn't seen Robert in years and she felt as is she was his granddaughter although they weren't blood related. To her, that was sensational news and she looked forward to seeing him again. Once more, it appeared, Sissi was back to being her old self, and her friends had helped her retain her true essence. No matter the cost, they would always be there for her, and she was relieved in knowing that.

Albeit that Tigressa was nursing her wounds and building her stores of power to face the Warriors again, she sighed.

"No worries, dear. You will have your time. As will I. For now, just rest a while and I too will grow in power with you.", XEN said, as he kissed the cheek of his beloved and ventured into his quarters to sleep. She too slept in her own room, dreaming of the Warrior's destruction. This was far from over.

_To be continued…_


End file.
